Christmas Realization
by SpecialAgentLeonie
Summary: Two-Shot! (Third in the Discovery Series, but can be read individually) It's Christmas Eve and instead of going to meet up with Frat-buddies in New York, Tony for some reason stays in Washington and more importantly at NCIS. What happens when Gibbs finds out and discovers why and a secret that Tony rather had left buried.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello Everybody!**_

**_For everyone who know me and my stories, Welcome back! You guys are amazing!_**

**_For those who are new. You guys are amazing too, for trying this story out. But I should tell you some things before you start reading._**

**_This story is the THIRD story in a series/Universe called, ''Discovery Universe'' _**

**_The Universe is centered around Tony and Gibbs and how they discover thinga about each other. Each story will be a little further into the seasons. Like the first was pre-series, the second had Kate and now this one will have McGee into the team as well. _**

**_The stories were supposed to be Two-Shot every time. But I found the second one (the previous one) to be longer. Which ended up 8 chapters long. This story will start out as a Two-shot as well. _**

**_So far the stories in this Universe can be read individually, but you may find yourself confused by some details, that you will find out in the first and second one. It is wisely, but not totally necessary to read those first. They are called. 'Broken Angel' and 'Resemblance'._**

_**(WARNING: English is not my first language, I'm Dutch! Yup a Dutch girl! On top of that, I'm dyslectic, so please don't hold any possible grammar mistakes against me!)**_

**_Well that's all I have to say right now. Thank you again for trying this story and I hope you will enjoy the first part! :)_**

* * *

><p>He didn't know why he canceled his traditional Christmas arrangements. He just didn't feel like it, he guessed. He wasn't sure when it changed. But the parties and getting so drunk you don't remember anything you did the night before, just wasn't what he wanted to do for Christmas or spring break, for that matter.<p>

That was a big and complete lie! And Tony knew it. He knew damn well what happened during the last reunion. He knew too that he didn't want to go, not because he thought it was childish, but because he couldn't face his frat-buddies again. Not after what happened on the last night of their reunion.

What was complicated though, was the fact that it was now the day of Christmas eve and he just canceled during lunch break. His frat buddies were disappointed with the fact that he didn't come and with the fact that he couldn't give them a reason as to why. Also, Kate and McGee had asked him about his plans and he had bragged about it for weeks now, he stopped with that after lunch break. Luckily for him, they didn't ask to many questions then.

Now, he was in the elevator going back up to the bullpen. They were approved to go home early and especially Tony. Otherwise he wouldn't catch his plane to New York on time. But three hours later he was back at the office. He didn't know what to do with his time, so when he heard Balboa talk, to someone else he didn't recognize, about his shift on Christmas eve, Tony had volunteered to help him out, since he would be at work anyway. Balboa had looked at him for a moment, shocked to hear that, but had then nodded and walked away without a word.

The elevator doors opened and Tony walked up to his desk. Their bullpen was completely dark, except for the little light that shown through the snow covered skylights.

He swung his backpack over the desk, letting it fall on the floor with a _thud_ and turned on his desk light. He looked over his desk. It was chaotically ordered with all his personal things. His Mighty Mouse stapler proudly stood out from the rest. He sat down behind his desk and unlocked one of his drawers. He grabbed a small pile of cold case files and sat them on his desk. He closed the drawer again and with a sigh went to work.

''Merry Christmas, Tony'' He whispered to himself, but he himself thought the sarcasm was sad.

**…**

A long time ago Christmas was Gibbs' favorite time of the year. That was of course when Shannon and Kelly were there to celebrate it with him. But after they had died, Gibbs couldn't bare to do anything with it. Well, not in his house. He would walk and depending on the weather, for how long. If there was snow just like now. He would go out much longer.

Why? Because they used to do that. On the evening of Christmas eve, the Gibbs family would go ice skating after their dinner. The ice rink would be decorated with lights and other Christmas decorations, there was free hot chocolate, Christmas music and there were many other kids with their families doing the same thing. The snow gave it a magical touch, together with the laughter of the carefree kids.

And just like every other year Gibbs sat on the bench, looking out on the ice rink. His hot chocolate, instead of coffee, in hand. The steam coming off it in a thin line. Some kids would come up to him and chatter about their new skates or just say merry Christmas and hello. Their parents knew Gibbs from when he was younger, knew what had happened, knew he was good man and trusted him with their children.

But this year, his mind wasn't so much on the ice rink. He took a sip as his mind wondered, not for the first time, to the hours he had spend at work.

Tony had been excited all morning about his usual trip to New York to spend it with his Frat buddies. It was the usual bragging about what he was going to do, teasing Kate that she was no fun, when she told him sternly to grow up and McGee who was telling some stories about his time at MIT, while Tony shook his head, at the geek speak.

There shouldn't be anything unusual about it. But there was. Gibbs could tell that Tony's heart wasn't in his stories and it was confirmed when Tony returned from lunch break and hadn't said anything about it at all anymore. When Gibbs told Tony he could go, half an hour before their normal early departure on the day of Christmas eve, Tony had actually sighed and looked reluctant to go.

Gibbs couldn't get it out of his head that something was not right. His gut was telling it and if you think somethings not right, then it probably is.

He pulled out of his thoughts with a loud cry. Gibbs looked up to see a girl fallen on the ice a couple of meters in front of him. Without thought he set his chocolate down on the bench and stepped on the ice. He didn't wear skates, but he did this every year so he was skilled enough to walk over the ice easily.

He knelled down in front of her, while the others kept skating around hers. ''Hey. You okay?''

The girl looked up at him. Her brown eyes, filled with tears. She sniffed. ''Hi, Mr. Gibbs. I fell'' She told him the obvious.

''I can see that'' Gibbs smirked at her. He saw how she was holding her knees. ''Come'' She stood up and held both his hands out for her. He grabbed them and he pulled her up slowly. She grimaced slightly, but didn't say anything about the pain. He helped her to the edge and sat her down on the bench he sat earlier. He grabbed his hot chocolate and handed it to her. ''Drink. Chocolate is good for everything''

''Thank you, Mr. Gibbs'' She said quietly and took a sip.

''What's your name?'' Gibbs asked her.

''Freda'' The brown hair girl answered.

''That's quite a rare name'' Gibbs commented.

''Hmm'' Freda nodded. ''Mommy named me so, because my dad comes from Germany. What's yours?''

''Jethro'' Gibbs smiled at the giggle. ''I know, its a bit silly''

''Nuh-uh!'' Freda disagreed. ''It's pretty''

''Thank you'' They were interrupted by his cellphone going off. He grabbed it and looked at the screen, narrowing his eyes to be able to do so. He resisted the sigh of relieve when he saw it wasn't dispatch. ''Yeah, Gibbs''

''_Gibbs_!'' Balboa's voice came from the other side of the line. ''_Hey, how's your free time_?''

''The usual. How's work?''

''_Boring as ever. I think even the murders take a break on Christmas this year_''

Gibbs grunted. ''Why are you calling?''

''_Do you know why DiNozzo isn't in New York right now_?''

Gibbs paused. His gut was right. Something was up. ''Why?'' He asked slowly.

''_Because, one Very Special Agent is sitting in the darkness of your bullpen doing cold cases, in case I would need him_''

Gibbs growled, making the girl that had been looking at him with interest, arch a cocky eyebrow while she drank his Hot Chocolate. ''Dammit, DiNozzo'' He muttered.

''_I take it, you didn't know_?'' Balboa realized.

''No, I didn't'' Gibbs admitted.

''_Well. I do appreciate his help, but I don't really need it and he's sitting there with a face, that's mirrors one of a lost puppy_'' Balboa told him.

''What do you want me to do about it?'' Gibbs asked, even if he already knew, even if Balboa himself didn't.

''_It's not right for him to be here. And we know he won't listen to me_''

Gibbs sighed. ''I'm on my way'' Without waiting for a response he hung up.

''That wasn't really nice'' Freda told him sternly. ''You shouldn't hang up on people like that, without saying bye first''

Gibbs looked down at her amused. ''I guess you're right. I will remember that for next time''

''Good'' Freda huffed. ''You gotta go?''

''Yup. A friend of mine is all alone for Christmas. Can't have that, can we?''

''But aren't you alone? I mean you're here everything, but you never bring a friend or family with you'' She asked innocently.

''I guess I am a little'' He admitted. He stood up. ''That's why I've decided to drag my friends buttocks out of work and take him with me'' She held out of paper cup with just a bottom of chocolate in it. ''You keep it'' He watched her as she took the last sip in one go, then threw it in the trash can next to the bench and stood up, wobbly on her skates before steadying. ''You good to go again?''

''Yup, all better'' She nodded

Gibbs smiled. ''Merry Christmas, Freda''

She smiled brightly back at him. ''Merry Christmas... Jethro'' She decided with another giggle, before stepping on the ice again and being on her way.

**…**

Gibbs took the stairs instead of the elevator. In his one hand he had a coffee, while the other was carrying a Apple cider for Tony. He knew that with this time of year, Tony always drank this instead of his coffee. He rounded the corner and stopped to look. Balboa was telling the truth that Tony was sitting in the dark. Above Balboa's bullpen, the lights were turned on together with the desk lights, but his bullpen was dark, except for Tony's desk light.

He regarded the younger man. Tony was buried with his head and mind in the cold case in front of him. His eyes carefully scanning the the words, the notes of the person who had written his or hers finding and/or thoughts on the case, trying to find out any mistake or missed clue, something the previous investigator hadn't seen or thought about.

He watched as Tony turned a page with a sigh and cracked his neck from side to side, before continuing. Gibbs mind raised for reasons why Tony wasn't with friends on Christmas Eve. He knew that Tony had a strained relationship with his father, his mother had died and although he talked somewhat about a uncle from England or a cousin, his relationship with the remaining family wasn't strong enough to spend the holidays with.

But his Frat-buddies were people Tony talked about many times. Stories about his adventures in college and reunions, were always intriguing to hear. Although Gibbs would never outright show he was listening or interested in hearing them at all. And apart from the sad story about Scarlet, Tony had never talked about his Boarding school years, Gibbs realized with a frown throughout his musings. But he couldn't think about that right now.

Slowly, he approached his own bullpen. He wondered if Tony would notice him before he reached the Italian man, but it seemed he was too buried into his work to do so. Gibbs stopped in front of his desk and waited a few moments, but still there wasn't a reaction. Gibbs rolled his eyes and placed the cup with Apple cider on the desk, with a soft _thud. _

Not surprisingly, Tony jumped in his chair, startled. ''Shit'' He gasped, then looked up at his intruder. ''Gibbs'' He said surprised. His eyes jumped to look around for a moment, then settled on Gibbs' gaze again. ''What— uhm... W-what are you doing here?'' He stammered uncomfortably.

''I could ask you the same thing'' Gibbs replied. ''I thought you went to New York this afternoon''

''I... uh, changed my mind'' Tony offered.

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''Obviously. Why?''

''Does it matter?'' Tony sighed.

''It does when, instead of partying and having a great time, you spend your Christmas at work all alone, reading through cold case files'' Tony didn't reply and looked down at the file with a frown. His left hand unconsciously reached for the warm cup on his desk and wrapped his finger around it. ''I thought you were excited to go and meet up with your old friends''

Still no reply.

''You really want to spend your Christmas here? Alone?'' Gibbs asked.

A shrug.

Gibbs sighed and sat his own coffee on the desk. He went over to Kate's desk and pulled her chair from behind it. He rolled it towards Tony's desk. Letting go of it he went behind Tony's desk and rolled him from behind his own desk, noting Tony's lack of protest. He sat it across Kate's, before sitting down in hers. ''Tony, come on. Speak''

''Getting drunk and getting laid with a stranger isn't what I want to do during Christmas anymore'' Tony said quietly.

''It isn't what I would choose either'' Gibbs agreed. ''Though, I don't know about the getting laid part, but partying and getting drunk is something you do every time with your friends and if I'm not mistaking you did just that during summer. What changed?''

''I don't know'' Tony lied.

Gibbs raised an disbelieving eyebrow. ''Try again''

''Getting drunk to the point you can't control yourself, is stupid and wrong and it's time I grow up and stop with those childish things!'' Tony said angrily.

Gibbs eyebrow remained, though it was now from surprise. ''I would have never thought I would hear those words from you''

''Well, they did!'' Tony snapped at him.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. ''Something happened while you were drunk?''

Tony recoiled at that. ''W-why do you ask?''

''I'm a investigator, Tony. I notice things. And I know you''

''N-nothing happened''

''Stop lying'' Gibbs growled, a little annoyed. ''Don't you trust me?''

''I don't think, _you_ can trust _me_ when I tell you''

''I'll be the one to make that decision''

Silence again. Gibbs saw that Tony was thinking things over in his mind and was calculation his options.

Finally after several minutes, Tony spoke up. ''My frat-buddies will laugh at me when I return to them''

''Why would they do that?'' Gibbs frowned.

''Because of what happened on the last night during summer'' Tony said. He took a sip from his Apple cider, then held in in his lap. With a gaze on it, he continued. ''It started out normal. Going out. Dancing, drinking, laughing at stories. As normal I started to get a little drunk, and so the dancing became even more fun'' Gibbs listened quietly, knowing it would make sense eventually. ''At some point, someone came up to me. we danced normally for a few minutes, then it turned more heated. Bodies pressing together, feeling each other up. It wasn't much later when I found myself kissing. And soon we left for my hotel room. For a one-night-stand, it was amazing and charged and I don't know, more right then I ever could imagine...'' He stopped there.

Gibbs frowned, still not quite understanding what the big problem was and why Tony seemed ashamed to meet his frat-buddies again. ''What's so different then with all the others?'' Knowing that Tony had several to quite many one-night-stands, also during going out with Abby and the team.

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and groaned. Okay, there he went. There was no turning back now. This was the moment that could give him the best relieve of his life or he would lose the one man he considered his best friend. After a minute, he raised his head and looked straight into Gibbs icy blue eyes.

He whispered, so he was certain only Gibbs could hear it. ''It was a man I slept with''

* * *

><p><span><strong> End of Part 1 <strong>

_**Woops! Yes I dared to take that turn in this Series! **_

_**To all the readers who have read the previous 2 stories and notices somethings thatcould've lead for them to know something like this was coming, I say, 'Good for you! you guys are good!' The ones who didn't, 'Well, I did give some clues ;) especially in Resemblance! about Tony, but guess it was still quite hidded. I don't know why I wanted it out in the open so abruptly in this story, but here it is! :D**_

_**I know it's a little late for a Christmas fic, but hey! Christmas is good all the time!**_

**_Tell me your thoughts in a review. I want to know your thoughts, newcomer or not! I appreciate your thoughts on the first part of the story! :)_**

_**Update soon! **_

_**-x- Leonie**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi Guys! **_

_**Thank you for your reviews and all that stuff. You guys are great! **_

_**I'm glad you guys liked the first part. Sooner then I thought, but my muse was fussing in my head and denying my sleep, so here you go! Part 2!**_

_**Enjoy your reading! :)**_

* * *

><p>Tony watched as Gibbs mind visibly seemed to freeze over. His well elbowed marine body stiffened and his eyes turned into shock. That was not a good sign. A speechless Leroy Jethro Gibbs was so <em>not<em> a good sign.

There was a scrutinizing silence and it made Tony fidget on his chair. But after what felt like hours, Gibbs' shoulders sagged and the look in his eyes, while blinking, turned into a examining one. It was better then the shock, but still not comfortable. ''Please, say something'' He whispered.

Gibbs tried to form words. ''I don't...'' But he trailed off, not able to.

Tony took that as an rejection and nodded slowly. ''Okay. Well, it was great working for you and I learned many thing. I guess it was time to move on at some point. You'll have my resignation letter by tomorrow—''

Gibbs slammed his fist on the desk, making Tony jump again. ''I won't have your resignation! You aren't going anywhere'' He hissed angrily, but kept his voice down. ''Except for my place within half an hour. This isn't the place to talk about this''

''You want me in your house?'' Tony asked flabbergasted.

''Dammit, Tony! What do you take me for, a homophobic?'' Gibbs realized, with Tony's silence and the way he looked away, that Tony maybe _did_ thought that. ''You're coming with me, _now_''

He pulled Tony up by his sweater, grabbed Tony's jacket and pushed it into the younger man's hands. Tony put it on without saying anything, wrapping his scarf around his neck. Gibbs handed him the Apple Cider before pulling Tony with him towards the elevators.

''What are we going to do?'' Tony asked, when the doors closed. He wasn't sure what Gibbs had in mind.

''We are going to my house, and while we drink something stronger, you are going to tell me why you got it in that thick head of yours, why you think I would be a homophobic'' Gibbs explained.

Okay. He could do that... Tony thought. It was out in the open and Gibbs hadn't beaten the crap out of him yet. There was something complicated though. Tony himself didn't quite know why he thought something like that. It had been drilled into his head ever since he was a little boy. He was a faggot, that's what his father had called men who did it with other men. It probably wouldn't matter that he was still attracted to women as well.

**…**

Tony didn't even bother trying to keep up with Gibbs. The man was crazy when it came to driving, thought Tony never felt in danger when he sat in the car with him. Well, only when sat in the van and he didn't have a seatbelt...

But as they drove, Gibbs was quickly driving away from him and in the end, Tony drove onto the drive way about 7 minutes after Gibbs. He slowly, almost cautiously, got out and walked the path to Gibbs house. He reached the door and didn't wait to reach out and open it. As usual the door opened easily and he went in. He saw that Gibbs already had the fire going and was busy walking through the kitchen.

''You really need to improve your driving skills'' Came from the kitchen.

''Me?!'' Tony exclaimed, feigning offended. ''You're the one that nearly hit that old man, that was waving his cane at you!''

''He shouldn't have walked while the sign said 'Stop!' with a big fat right hand'' Gibbs grumbled.

Tony had to give him that one. He sat down on the couch and looked at the fire. Gibbs came moments later with two glasses. Both of them a bottom of bourbon. He handed one to Tony and sat down next to the man.

''I would never fire you or want you gone just because you are attracted to men, Tony. I can't believe you would think such a thing. I thought you knew me''

''Does anyone know you?'' Tony retorted.

''You know me better then anyone, who is still alive'' Gibbs stated, firmly.

''But you're a Marine...'' Tony trailed off. He didn't know where that argument came from, it just slipped out.

Gibbs sighed. ''I'm not one of those. We'd many cases involving talking to gay people, did I ever gave you the idea I was repulsed or anything?''

Tony shook his head. ''No''

''Then why?''

''You're supposed to!'' Tony snapped, downing the bourbon in one go and wincing. ''You're supposed to hate me now! Don't you see? I'm a faggot! I fuck guys and let them fuck me. People like you are supposed to hate me! Beat me up and leave me to die!''

Gibbs looked at him stunned. The grip on his own glass so tight, he thought it might snap. ''Where the hell do you come up with such idiotic ideas?!''

Tony opened his mouth and closed it again. He frowned. ''I... I don't know... Aren't you supposed to hate me?''

''No!'' Gibbs said seriously offended.

Tony felt like he was getting head-ache. ''I'm confused''

''As am I'' Gibbs said, frowning as well. ''You really don't know, do you?''

''I remember that my father kept telling me, about faggots and how it was disgrace to the human sort and they would rot in hell and bla-bla-bla. I think at boarding school... it was Militarily so it wouldn't be appreciated, but...'' He realized something. ''Next to some vague memories and of course Scarlet, I can't remember... I can't remember much''

''How about, when did you find out you were attracted to guys'' Gibbs asked interested.

''I think— I _know_ I was a teen. About fifteen or sixteen. I just can't get a picture into my head as to how or anything. I can't believe I didn't about it. I mean it wasn't the first time I slept with a guy...'' Tony actually blushed and glanced at Gibbs, but the other man just raised an amused eyebrow.

Gibbs sat silently for a couple of minutes. He sipped his bourbon, until it was empty. ''Being gay isn't wrong, Tony. I don't know what your father said, or why he had said it, but please don't listen to it''

''Never liked the guy, anyway'' Tony simply said about his father. ''So, you really not repulsed or something by me?''

Gibbs shook his head. ''No. I know that this line of work is hard against gay people and especially the militarily or the Navy. With DADT and all, but I have to tell you, you're not the first one to come out to me. In fact a old Marine buddy of mine came out as soon as I quite the Marines. We drank to it in fact''

Tony's eyes met his. ''Didn't he get beaten up or something like that? I mean he was a Marine...''

Gibbs sighed. ''It was not appreciated by everyone. But it never will. Militarily, Navy or just an American citizen. Much like murders, you can't get them all. But I'm not one of them. I don't care of you're attracted to women or men or anything like that. Your personality doesn't change. You're still you. What are you anyway. Is it only guys or...?''

Tony smiled finally. ''And women. More options for me I guess''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''I should've known''

''You're not gonna tell the others are you? Katie, Probie, Abby, Ducky or Gerald?''

Gibbs shook his head. ''You know I wouldn't''

''Thanks'' Tony nodded. ''You know. I don't even know if my Frat-buddies know or not. Or if they saw me leave. But I guess they did... I have been spending a lot of time feeling him up there on the dance floor before going away''

''If they are really your friends, they would accept you for who you are or they aren't worth wasting your time on'' Gibbs commented. ''And if they really cared, don't you think they would have said something sooner?''

Tony shook his head. ''It's so messed up. I don't know why I think like this. I've always been so careful not to show it to anyone normal—''

''Stop saying that!'' Gibbs interrupted. ''You're not _ab_normal. You just like guys too. Big deal. I understand that you don't want to shout it from the rooftops, but don't deny who you are''

''I don't understand why my father is so repulsed by them and would say such things. Maybe... maybe thats why he send me off and didn't let something hear from him ever again. Maybe he knew before I did''

''If he did that, than he's a bastard and a asshole and a worse father then I thought!'' Gibbs growled.

Tony nodded absently and then looked around. ''You... you haven't decorated the house?'' He asked shocked, wanting to change the subject for the time being.

''Got no one to spend it with'' Gibbs shrugged. ''I don't see the purpose of it anymore''

''Well... I'm here?'' Tony suggested.

''Not going to decorate it for one day, DiNozzo''

''I wasn't asking you to, boss. It's just. It's been a long time, since I spend Christmas alone. Can't I just... stay or something?''

''You want to spend it here?'' Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

''Why not?''

''I'm not great company on Christmas, Tony'' Gibbs replied. ''It's not my favorite time of year. I... I don't like talking or anything''

''You never do. Doesn't matter if it's Christmas. And you don't have to talk...'' Tony paused deciding. ''Jethro. You can even work on your boat. I won't say a thing''

''That's no fun for you''

''I've never complained before, I do it all the time. I didn't get bored once''

Gibbs considered this. It was true. Tony did spend time with him in the basement, without saying anything. It wasn't awkward it wasn't boring or irritating. They could spend hours down there without sharing a word. It just the way they did it. The only different thing was, that he wasn't alone. ''On two conditions''

Tony perked up on that. ''Name it''

''I got an old piano in the basement. It hasn't been used in a long time and I think it can use someone to take care of her. You're gonna fix her up and tune her''

''Tune I can do. Not sure about the fixing up, though'' Tony looked skeptically.

''Go with the grain'' Gibbs simply said.

''Okay... what's the second one?''

''You take care of dinner tomorrow''

Tony grinned, fully. ''Deal!''

''And no take out'' Gibbs added.

''Sure''

''And no ready made food or fast food''

''I know''

''Okay?''

''Okay''

**…**

Tony admired the piano. Gibbs was right. It was old and could use to be fixed up. Really use a fixing up. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. It stood against one of the outer walls, next to the work bench they sometimes used to drink. It had been hidden under an old gray rug.

It was nothing like his black wing. This piece was antique. Brown wood, matching the stool that Gibbs sat on by the work bench. Now he knew why it didn't match anything else in the basement.

''How did you get this?'' Tony asked, in awe.

''It was Shannon's actually. Her grandmother got it when she was young. Joanne— Shannon's mom, gave it to Shannon, but Shannon wasn't into music. It was supposed to be used when Kelly started Piano lessons, but that time never came. I don't want to get rid of it, but I can't use it either so... yeah'' He finished a little uncomfortable

''It's beautiful'' Tony guided his fingers over the top, then down over the keys. He winched when he pushed some and they came out false. ''Are you sure you want me to fix her up''

''Uhu'' Gibbs only said. ''Come on'' He helped Tony to get it from the wall, just enough so that Tony could easily

''I can't do this in one or two evenings'' Tony added.

''Wasn't asking you to''

''That means I have to be here more often''

''You're here often enough. Gives you something to do, instead of just looking at me work''

''Right'' Tony nodded, absently. ''How do I do this sanding thing?''

Gibbs rolled his eyes. ''Come here'' He walked towards the part of the frame of the boat he was working on. Tony followed him. ''Wet one or two fingers'' He ordered. Tony did so. ''Now, feel the wood'' Tony again did as was told. ''You feel that?'' Tony nodded. ''That's the grain. Any kind of wood has it, even if there's a thick coat of paint on it. You sand along with it. For you, you have to clean the paint off it first, so that makes it easier, then you concentrate on the flaws in the wood''

''Why don't you just use electric machines. It's faster'' Tony asked, removing his hand from the frame.

''Doing it with my hands feels more natural and it takes my mind of things. Machines make too much noise'' Gibbs replied. He went over to the work bench, grabbed the right sort of sanding paper and block, and made prepared it. He turned around and handed the sanding block to Tony. He pointed to the piano. ''There. Work''

''On it, Boss''

**…**

it was two hours later, Tony paused for the first time to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't believe that Gibbs sanded almost every evening. It was a harder job to do, then he thought. About an hour and half ago earlier, he had pulled of his sweater, leaving him in a white shirt. Looking at Gibbs, he didn't seem to be hot... no he did, but not in the same reasoning of the word— Tony stopped that thought quickly.

He didn't seem to be _affected_ by the hard work at all. They had said very little over the course of the two hours. But what they said was just small talk. Tony kept staring as Gibbs stretched with every upward move to reach the top of the bar he was sanding.

''If you're thirsty, there's beer in the fridge'' Gibbs spoke up, without stopping.

''It's not that'' Tony replied. ''It's just. You're right. It's fun to do. Gonna have sore arms tomorrow, but it's calming''

''Hmm'' Only came from Gibbs.

''I was just thinking, that usually I would be going out right about now'' Tony said looking at his watch, it was 12:03 am. ''It's Christmas''

Gibbs stopped sanding at that, placed the sanding block down and wiped his hands off on his jeans. He looked at Tony. ''You can always go out, here in Washington''

''Why would I do that? I can't leave you alone now. Besides, just because I said, I _usually_ go out right now, doesn't mean I will. I am enjoying this. I really am'' Tony added.

Gibbs nodded and then ran up stairs. Tony frowned at the sudden move, but before he could go after the Marine, Gibbs came back with two beers, opened. He handed one to Tony. He clinked his bottle with Tony's. ''Merry Christmas, Tony''

Ever since he came to know this Gibbs months ago, Tony really liked it when this side came out. He was scared to death to tell Gibbs about himself liking men too. He was certain that Gibbs, being a Marine would punch him and tell him to fuck off. But he was even more scared to realize he had been told lies, by his father. by... by who? He really couldn't remember and that was another scary thought, apart from it. Of course there will always be people who would be against gay people. But Gibbs obvious wasn't one of them.

That part was out and a lot had fallen from his shoulders. Gibbs knew, and he was fine with it. He had moved on from their conversation and didn't question it again. At least not for the time being. Besides, what more was there to ask? It wasn't like Gibbs knew about Tony's crush on him, did he?

Tony grinned at Gibbs. ''Merry Christmas, Gibbs''

**The End**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hihihi! yeah I leave this story here! :D <strong>_

**_Obviously there will be more two-shots or maybe longer stories in this Universe, I promise. But for now. For this year.. I am done writing. (will only be two more days in this year for me anyways!) So for every one... HAPPY NEW YEAR! and I hope 2015 will bring you happiness and all._**

**_Tell me what you think of this Two-Shot, in a review. I appreciate your oppinions. _**

**_Love ya, Leonie. _**


End file.
